Nozomu
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: A veces hay que dejar que el destino nos guie por el camino correcto, a veces, debemos dejarnos llevar por lo que dicta el corazón y a veces, es bueno simplemente ser uno mismo.SesshxKag.Las segundas oportunidades existen, solo que hay tomarlas.One-shot


**Autor: Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**Fecha: 31 de octubre de 2009**

**Finalizado: a las 22:12 horas  
**

**Nota: si pueden, léanlo con la canción ****"Before the Nights" de Yanni y Lesli Mills.**

**

* * *

**

**NOZOMU**

Sesshoumaru caminaba lentamente por las grandes llanuras, Jaken lo seguía en silencio, le hacía falta Rin y mucho, no lo admitiría nunca públicamente pero al menos con ella hablaba. Estando con su amo, eran muy pocas las veces que esa situación ocurría y lo tenía un poco aburrido de la monotonía y el silencio.

-Disculpe amo Sesshoumaru – llamó lentamente, cuidando de no provocarlo, cuando notó que lo veía de reojo, medio jugó con el báculo en sus manos, tomó aire profundamente y trago en seco.

-¿Será que podríamos descansar un poco y comer? – su estómago había estado haciendo recriminaciones desde un largo tiempo pero por temor no había hablado y ya a ese momento, estaba que desfallecía. Se acomodó en el medio del pastizal mientras Jaken corría entre los árboles al río más cercano para poder cazar un par de peces y comer tranquilamente.

Las copas de los árboles se mecían con lentitud, el viento soplaba refrescante para aquella taciturna tarde de primavera, el albino observaba en la lejanía una aldea de humanos que iban y venían tranquilamente entre las casas, las cosechas, los árboles. Todo tan tranquilo como antes había sido, fue entonces cuando comenzó a recordar cada cosa y situación que había vivido mientras Naraku había existido. No estaba muy seguro de agradecer su aparición pero tampoco negaría que le agradecía el hecho de haber creado una única extensión suya que hubiera valido la pena salvar.

Los recuerdos de aquella mujer surcaban su mente casi todo el tiempo, en sus sueños especialmente, mientras dormía, no podía olvidarla, cada pelea, cada grito, cada mirada, todo había sido un llamado de ayuda que tardaron en notar. Naraku los había enceguecido tanto a todos que no comprendieron el mensaje oculto en aquellas palabras. Ella había dicho que era como el viento, un espíritu libre.

Pero desde hacía unos años había notado un cambio en el viento. Luego de su muerte, oía el murmullo y en este y como lo acompañaba a todas partes donde fuera pero hacía poco más de tres años que esa sensación había desaparecido completamente. No lo aceptaría pero se había acostumbrado a eso, era como tener un confidente silencioso. No era de los que gustaba estar en compañía pero luego de destruir a la perla de Shikon y ver al primer hijo de su hermano, algo le palpitaba dentro que lo mantenía un tanto incómodo, era una extraña sensación que se mantenía firmemente albergada a sus sentimientos y lo ponían a veces, de mal humor.

Decidió que descansaría un poco porque por lo que podía oír, su fiel vasallo estaba teniendo problemas con la pesca y no estaba con ánimos para ir a hacerlo él. Se levanto y se acomodó entre las raíces de un árbol cercano, el cielo estaba siendo cubierto por ligeras pinceladas anaranjadas, no atardecería pronto pero la hora máxima del sol, había terminado, lentamente los párpados se le fueron cerrando mientras en su mente, el recordatorio de una muda lucha que él cobrase después, fue lo que lo acompañó. Podía ver a su hermano luchando fervientemente contra Naraku, a una Kagome decidida a sacrificarlo todo por borrar de una buena vez, esa perla que tanto mal había traído.

Ni siquiera siendo el gran Sesshoumaru se hubiera imaginado tanto dolor por la creación de semejante joya. Su mente vagaba intentando recrear una cifra aproximada de los muertos inocentes que clamaron venganza y la obtuvieron. Se negó a sí mismo el estar intentando sentir lastimado por los demás, especialmente seres inferiores a él pero es que ahora le era imposible no hacerlo. Su padre había tenido razón cuando le dijera que en el momento en que descubriera ese sentimiento, comprendería el por qué de muchas de sus acciones.

Ante su presencia, un gran y enorme campo manchado con sangre se abría paso, los gemidos de las almas que sufrían por un final inesperado, por el arrebato de sus seres queridos, el odio, el miedo. Dos sentimientos unidos y conectados por la eternidad, uno dándole fuerza al otro para mantenerse a flote. En esa época llena de guerras, era lo más normal de encontrar pero ya estaba cansado de esos sentimientos. Quería experimentar nuevos, intentar comprender más a su padre y entender por qué el poseía ese extraño sentimiento de protección hacia Inuyasha cuando no era más que híbrido. Asimilar las palabras de su madre cuando Rin había estado a punto de morir por segunda vez.

Sintió un ligero jalón en su cabellera y se giró para ver que era pero no había nada, el viento infernal que siempre cubría un campo de muerte, era lo único que le rodeaba, volvió a sentir nuevamente el tirón y lentamente comenzó a despertar. Su mente ya maquinaba lo que le haría al insensato que había osado despertarlo pero fue en ese momento cuando su instinto demoníaco afloró, advirtiéndole que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Era la primera vez en muchísimos siglos que experimentaba semejante liberación de carga y energía.

Al sentir el dolor otra vez, gruño levemente y viró sus orbes doradas hasta lo que se lo estaba provocando pero su sorpresa fue mayor al notar que se trataba de una niña, híbrida al parecer, que no pasaría de los dos años y medio.

-Oye… bájate… - su voz era fuerte y autoritaria, no eran gritos pero si demandaba que la acción se ejecutará en el acto, más la niña lo ignoró y seguía observando curiosa su cabello. Enarco una ceja al ver que no le prestaba atención y bufó molesto.

-Te dije que te bajaras – insistió.

-¿Po que banco? – Sesshoumaru estuvo a punto de quedar en estado de shock sino hubiera sido él, observó a la niña y notó que era de piel blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos negros como la noche, sus ojos de una mezcla entre verdes y rojos. Ella le recordaba mucho a su hermano cuando era pequeño. Esa sensación de protección que piden y de fragilidad. Se pasó una mano por la cara al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y se dijo que tendría que ir viendo como volvía a ser el mismo y dejarse de tanta cursilería rara.

-Porque así es mi cabello – respondió de mala gana, no era de los groseros y mucho menos con los niños. La pequeña se le quedo viendo fijamente y se subió por entre sus piernas para quedar en su regazo y casi pegar su ojo al de él. Se echó para atrás por inercia y bramó un tanto molesto por esa forma tan… extrovertida que poseía la niña.

-¿Tienes ojos dolados? – el albino viró los ojos al darse cuenta que si seguía contestando las preguntas de la pequeña, ella seguiría haciéndolas, así que cortaría el interrogatorio y vería como la devolvía a su hogar cuanto antes. Pero justo en el momento en que se iba a levantar para llevársela, ella posó su manita en la empuñadura de Colmillo Sagrado y esta reaccionó fuertemente, haciéndolo vibrar con fuerza.

-"Tenseiga" – llamó mentalmente a lo que ésta respondió con una nueva vibración. Levo la vista hacia la niña que ahora se hallaba jalando su estola, andaba ataviada con un kimono blanco con flores rojas bordadas en él, su vista vago por la forma en que tenía sujeto el cabello por medio de una…

-¿Pluma? – su vista se quedo en este pequeño detalle mientras algunas imágenes de una cierta chica pelinegra, surgía a su mente.

-Mami me lo legalo, me dijo que se veía bonita – le sonrió fuertemente y éste tuvo un golpe y una resonancia en el pecho, medio frunció el seño y gruñó mientras desviaba la mirada y trataba de ordenar todo cuanto le sucedía. La pequeña se bajó de Sesshoumaru y corrió hacia unos metros adelante donde había una pelota pequeña de colores, la sujeto entre sus manitas y volvió corriendo hacia él pero no se fijo y se tropezó con una piedra cayendo fuertemente al suelo, el chico abrió ligeramente los ojos ante la sorpresa pero se quedo quieto esperando a ver la reacción de la niña.

Pero ella simplemente se levanto y se quedo sentada, viéndose las piernas, como le quedo dando la espalda no podía divisar que veía exactamente la pequeña, sintió de pronto el olor a miedo que manaba del cuerpo pequeño y a su nariz le llego un nuevo aroma, que provenía del interior del bosque, un ser de muy bajo nivel pero que al parecer, estaba hambriento y la pequeña era su nueva carnada.

-¿Cómo no serlo? – se dijo a sí mismo al constatar que la niña era híbrida como su hermano, mitad humana, mitad demonio. Notó el rápido movimiento de la pequeña por levantarse y correr hasta él, se tiró a su regazo y se escondió entre su estola, sentía la vibración de la pequeña que se mantenía oculta. Levo su mirada fiera y fría al frente y una bestia en forma de lagartija se hallaba ya moviendo la cola con desesperación.

-Dame a esa hanyou – profirió el demonio, tenía hambre y no dejaría que alguien como él le estorbará el camino. Más sin embargo Sesshoumaru no se movió ni respondió.

-Esa chica no es nada para ti que es un taiyokai

-Así que sabes bien a donde pertenezco

-Difícil de imaginar por tu aroma y ese poder demoníaco que emites

-Entonces sabrás que no te la entregare – la bestia lo observó confuso y movió la lengua como los de su especie.

-¿Acaso deseas cometerla? ¿Un gran ser como tú se alimentará de tan poca cosa? – algo dentro del albino resonó y le hizo recordar las palabras de Moryomaru cuando hablo de Kagura antes de su muerte, arrugo el seño y se levanto haciendo que su estola se girara y quedarás tras de sí, como una cola que se mantiene oculta para resguardar algo preciado.

-Si así lo quiero o no, es mi problema… ahora lárgate si quieres seguir viviendo – ambos se vieron fijamente y antes de que tan siquiera el yokai hiciera un movimiento, Sesshoumaru ya había desplegado su látigo y partido en dos al ser frente a él. Sus ojos notaron como lentamente el cuerpo del demonio se iba haciendo polvo hasta finalmente desaparecer, soltó un ligero bufido porque odiaba tener que gastar energía por un ser tan inferior como él pero no pudo evitarlo. Algo en esa niña lo hacía que actuará para protegerla. Era un sentimiento mucho más extraño, diferente y fuerte del que Rin hubiera despertado en él.

Para él, Rin se había convertido en su protegida, era como una hija para él, una persona a la que quería mucho y la protegería y cuidaría hasta donde pudiera pero esta hanyou era diferente. Movió su estola para que dejará a la niña frente a él y la observó, asustada entre su cola.

-Sal – arguyó mientras la pequeña se dejaba de cubrir y salía lentamente para observar a su alrededor, al verse fuera de peligro lo observo curiosa y aliviada.

-¿Polque me plotegiste? – fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que la pequeña estaba sufriendo exactamente lo mismo que Inuyasha hubiera sentido de pequeño. La aldea frente a ellos era de humanos y no era de esperar que todos la odiaran y temieran. Haciéndola de lado y lastimándola ahora que era pequeña e indefensa. No sentía que tuviera despierto algún poder o habilidad lo que la hacía aún más susceptible a los daños que le hicieran los aldeanos.

-¿Por qué no? – necesitaba saber exactamente la razón de su pregunta, el verdadero motivo de trasfondo a la curiosidad de la pequeña que no era porque él fuera poderoso. Los ojos rojizos de la pequeña perdieron el brillo que antes habían mantenido para agachar su cara y jugar con sus manos.

-Polque todos me lastiman… dicen que no melezco estal con ellos – una fuerte opresión en el pecho y un deseo entrañable de odio y despecho brotaron desde el interior del chico, contuvo todos los impulsos que tuvo su cuerpo y se quedo quieto observando a la pequeña, sabía que bajo todo ese manto de alegría, había una niña golpeada por un mundo que no comprendía su situación, años atrás, muy probablemente él mismo la hubiera dejado a su suerte porque tenía el mismo pensamiento sobre los seres mitad humanos mitad demonios pero durante muchos años y en las peleas con Naraku, había llegado a comprender que esos pequeños no habían pedido venir a este mundo y que sus padres no habían tenido la culpa de que sus sentimientos estuvieran dirigidos hacia seres completamente diferentes en una época donde la barrera estaba tan acentuada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – inquirió la pequeña intentando volver a reír.

-Sesshoumaru – contestó con algo de frialdad pero su tono llevaba un matiz un tanto dulce. La acercó a él y le acaricio la mejilla con su dedo índice. Rin había calado muy hondo en él, mostrándole que a veces dejarse llevar por lo que su interior le dictará, no implicaba que estuviera mal, fue criado en un mundo de guerras, donde defenderse y aniquilar era lo vital para sobrevivir. Hacerse frío fue su mejor arma para evitar el dolor que ese mundo ya le ofrecía. Las situaciones por las que había pasado no le habían dado mejores armas que la insensibilidad el poner su corazón bajo una corazón de hierro para mantenerlo protegido. Una coraza que estaba agrietada y rasgada por todas partes.

-Escúchame… tú tienes todo el derecho de estar ahí como ellos, no les hagas caso a palabras tontas de personas que no comprenden la realidad en la que viven y se encierran en pensamientos retrógrados – la pequeña abrió los ojos al escuchar a Sesshoumaru y espero a que continuará.

-Por ahora no me comprenderás todas las palabras pero debes de ser valiente y no dejar que te lastimen, ellos no dicen la verdad, nadie te puede negar estar aquí – la sonrisa de la niña volvió nuevamente y el brillo de sus ojos fue mucho más fuerte y brillante que al principio. Medio sonrió de lado y de pronto todo su cuerpo vibró con fuerza al sentir el pequeño dedo de ella sobre sus labios, dibujando su sonrisa.

-Te lies bonito – la risa sonora de la pequeña se escucho por la llanura, haciendo que el viento se alborotará y jugará con los pocos cabellos libres que le dejaba el moño. Ese aroma a magnolia que manaba del cuerpo de la infante lo hizo tener un fuerte vuelco en el estómago. Algo, una idea en sí, golpeo la mente del taiyokai quien justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para hacer la pregunta del milenio, escucho un ligero gritillo y se giró para notar que era una humana joven, que al juzgar por su expresión, estaba aterrada.

-¡KAGURA! – todo pareció darle vueltas al chico, medio cerró los ojos y se giró hacia la pequeña que la saludaba alegremente. Su pregunta había sido respondida aún antes de ser formulada.

-Por favor… no le haga nada a mi hija, suéltela, se la suplico – pidió la mujer al borde del colapso, su cuerpo temblaba, imaginándose lo peor, la había estado buscando por toda la aldea y al no encontrarla temió que estuviera en el bosque sola pero encontrarla con un demonio puro era su pesadilla realizada. Camino temblorosa y lentamente mientras le suplicaba que no le hiciera nada, el chico enarcó una ceja al comprender los sentimientos de la mujer y se giro completamente para quedar frente a ella.

-Por favor, ella no tiene la culpa, no le haga daño – las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por el rostro de la chica, el mayor de los Taisho movió su cola hasta la mujer y le entregó a la pequeña que al reconocer a su madre, sonrió aún más.

-¡Mami! – al sentirla finalmente entre sus brazos y constatar que estaba completa, levó la vista hasta el albino y le sonrió más que agradecida, le hizo una ligera reverencia y se dio la vuelta para regresar por el camino que llevaba hacia el pueblo, vio como la pequeña Kagura le hacía el ademán de despedirse por medio de sus manos.

-¡Amo Sesshoumaru! – gritó su fiel sirviente mientras llegaba con algunos pescados en la mano y otros cuantos golpes, moretones y arañazos por el cuerpo, lo observó de reojo y éste se petrifico en el instante pero al ver hacia donde se dirigían los dorados ojos de su amo, enarcó una ceja, veía intermitente al demonio frente a él y luego a la pequeña que seguía despidiéndose.

-¿Amo Sesshoumaru? – el nombrado se giró y comenzó a caminar hacía algún lugar no específico mientras el pequeño demonio se quedaba confundido.

-¿Qué haremos amo bonito?

-Solamente esperar

-¿Esperar?

-Sí… esperar – el pequeño sirviente no lo notó pero el rostro de su amo llevaba enmarcada posiblemente una de las pocas sonrisas que hubieran podido verle, iba victorioso, satisfecho y agradecido, al parecer, todos tenían una segunda oportunidad y él… acababa de descubrirla sin haberla buscado. Solamente tenía que esperar a que el tiempo pasará y fuera el oportuno y para él que era un demonio, el tiempo… no era nada.

La pequeña ya se encontraba profundamente dormida en los brazos de su madre, quien veía agradecida al cielo porque siguiera con vida. Ésta sonreía entre sueños y se removía al parecer feliz.

-Sesshou… maru… - repitió en voz baja mientras se acomodaba para continuar soñando en un mundo donde la realidad no le afectaba y la felicidad era parte de su vida.

El susodicho se giró una vez más antes de perder de vista la aldea y sonrió de lado arrogante, nada le impedía venir de vez en cuando a verla, sacó una de sus garras y rasgo ligeramente su brazo, haciendo la sangre que manará se solidificará, convirtiéndose en un collar con la forma de la luna menguante, la herida se cicatrizo y el collar desapareció, se giró y continuó con su viaje.

En el cuello de la pequeña y sin que nadie lo notará, un collar había aparecido. Anteriormente no había podido hacer nada para salvarla y darle la libertad y felicidad que tanto buscaba. Ahora, se encargaría de protegerla para que creciera y pudiera disfrutar de un mundo que la esperaba con miles se sentimientos y experiencias agradables. Después de todo, dejarse llevar por lo que dictaba el corazón, no era tan malo como parecía.

* * *

**Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo tenía la idea de hacer un one-shot de esta pareja. Sé que no somos muchos los que gustamos de esta pareja pero tampoco soy de juzgar las otras, quería expresar el sentimiento que tuve cuando leí en el manga su muerte y quise darles una nueva oportunidad. Sesshoumaru no es de los seres sin corazón, simplemente de los que se ocultan en la frialdad para evitar ser lastimados.**

**Quisiera agradecerle a mi prima por haberme dando el empujoncito para publicar esta historia. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo cara!**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y siempre que puedan sonrían, aún en los momentos más tristes. No podemos dejar que todo se vuelva negro porque así lo creemos. Aún en los peores momentos, hay una luz que nos ayuda a solucionar las cosas.**

**Nos leemos en las actualizaciones de mis otros fics. Matta ne!!!**


End file.
